The Ocean
by sparkysparkyboomgirl
Summary: It's been five years since Aang lost the love of his life  Katara. How will he finally be happy again? Songfic  to 'The Ocean' by The Bravery. I highly suggest listening to the song after reading this  one of my favs![ONESHOT]rated for character deaths


**Okay I NEVER wrote an angst fic or a song fic for that matter. But I'm actually pretty proud! I like it. It's really though. You people have to listen to the song – it makes me cry every time I hear it. It's by 'The Bravery' and its called 'The Ocean'. **

**It's in the POV of Aang if you somehow missed that while reading…**

**Disclaimer – I don't own avatar…or do I? **

Five years. It's been five years since I've seen her beautiful crystal cerulean eyes. Five years with out feeling her warm embrace. Five years since Ozai carelessly flung her into the pile of his defeated foes. Five years of feeling incomplete.

I gently lowered myself onto the edge of a grassy cliff and gazed down at the crashing waves of the ocean below me.

The Ocean. One of God's gifts. And one of Katara's favorite things. She would wander out to the Sea late at night when we still traveled together. All she did was sit there. Sit and stare and think. Maybe if I just keep sitting here by the ocean her ghost will come back to sit and stare and think.

I climbed up a mountain, and looked off the edge  
And all of the lies that I never have led  
Is one where I stayed with you, across the sea  
I wonder do you still think of me  
I carry your image always in my head  
Folded and yellowed and torn at the edge  
And I've look upon it for so many years  
Slowly I'm loosing your face

Oh the ocean rows us away, away, away  
The ocean rows us away

I turned my head to look back at my new home. Or my old home rather. The southern air temple. For so many years I just considered home wherever Katara was. Now I guess I'll never go home again. Not until death grasps me in it's cold unforgiving clutches.

Like it did to her. The one I loved. The one I still love. The one I will love for eternity.

Closing my eyes to hide the tears from my neighbors and friends, I wondered if Katara thought of me as much as I thought of her.

The warm tears continued to fall. When I opened my eyes, every thing was obscured from my vision. All I saw was tears. And the ocean.

Sixes and sevens we live on jet planes  
And so many faces I don't know the names  
So many friends now and none of them mine  
Forgotten as soon as we meet  
All of these moments are lost in time  
Your caught on my head like a thorn on a vine  
But to hurt but to mend me that I wonder why  
Do I wish I've never known you at all

Oh the ocean rows us away, away, away  
The ocean rows us away

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I had been keeping in as my sobbing echoed through the now empty pavilion. Apparently being in the presence of a crying Avatar was not a sign of hope.

Though the world had basically been restored to it's original peace, it was not how I had ever expected it to be. I thought I would be cheerful. Joyous, ecstatic even. But no. Life was dismal. Hopeless. Boring. And that thought that had been floating in my head for sometime now returned.

What if I joined her? If I let fall into the spirit world willingly, I know she would be there waiting. And we could be together. And be happy – for the first time in five years.

The sun and the moon  
An ocean of air  
So many voices  
But nothing is there  
The ghost of you asking me why  
Why did I leave

I stood up and peered down at the fifty-foot drop beneath me. My heart was now beating so fast I could hear it pounding in my eardrums. I knew what I had to do. What I had to do to see her – to be with her – to be happy again. I folded my hands and said a simple prayer of forgiveness.

I stepped back a few yards and took a running leap. And I was falling. The water of the ocean was approaching. I knew that she'd be there waiting. And for a second – I was happy. And then. I was gone.

Gone to be with Katara.

Finally happy.

Oh the ocean rows us away, away, away  
The ocean rows us away

Oh the ocean rows us away. Away. Away.

And I loose your hand through the waves

**So!?! Sad? Stupid? Good? Bad? Weird? Tell me in a review. Don't flame please- I'm fine with helpful criticism, but shouting to the online world your extreme hatred for it will not make any of my next stories better. **

**:D**


End file.
